


30-Day Christmas Drabble Challenge

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elf, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, and, more tags will be added as we go, movies - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: Christmas comes this time each year...OR: Thirty days of Christmas fluff, fun, and occasional angst, starring our favorite paratroopers.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Multiple Pairings - Relationship, Richard Winters/Floyd Talbert
Comments: 48
Kudos: 55





	1. Day 1: Holiday Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a 30-Day Drabble Challenge for Christmas. Feel free to comment with prompts featuring any characters/pairings, can be gen. or romance, and as brief/descriptive as you'd like!
> 
> The prompt masterlist can be found [here on my Dreamwidth.](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/653.html)
> 
> For Day 1, in honor of the sixth anniversary of Babe Heffron's passing, I've done a BabeRoe drabble. <3

The contrast of his plaid flannel—patches of rich red and midnight black—against the hunter-green forest of Douglas firs crowding the Christmas tree farm caught Gene’s gaze; the shock of his brilliant ginger hair kept it. The stranger wore industrial winter boots, largely useless this far below the Mason-Dixon line, and lugged seven- and eight-foot trees across the lot like they were weightless, though his muscles strained against the cotton constraints of his shirt. He was handsome, tall and pale, an unfamiliar face—the parish’s first newcomer in years. 

Gene knew immediately that he wanted desperately to know him.


	2. Day 2: Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, prompt: Bull/Johnny, home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely and talented [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk)

On Christmas Eve, there’s a knock at the door loud enough to lure Bull away from a stone hearth and the warmth of a well-stoked fire. 

“You’re a long way from Ohio.” 

Johnny’s smirk twitches, and he looks at Bull, expectantly. “You gonna let me in or what? C’mon, Bull, s’freezin’ out here.” 

“Shouldn’t you be home for Christmas?” asks Bull, but he steps aside anyhow, allowing Johnny to enter the modest farmhouse, the shorter man’s shoulder brushing Bull’s chest as he passes. Johnny drops his bag next to a pair of Bull’s work boots and shrugs. “I am home.”


	3. Day 3: White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, prompt: Babe/Roe, snow, giftwrap, Christmas carols; doesn't have to be romantic but I do love me some BabeRoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the incredible [ThrillingDetectiveTales,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales) hope you enjoy it, Tec!

“ _I’ll be dreaming of a white Christmas...”_

Tucking Yoda underneath the final corner and taping the _Star Wars_ giftwrap, Babe proudly displayed his freshly swathed present. “Eh, not bad?”

A grin tugged at Gene’s lips, half-hidden behind the rim of his mug. “Not bad, Edward.”

Then—

“Look, Gene! _Snow_!”

Babe abandoned the gift and dashed toward the window, nearly toppling his cup of hot cocoa in the process. Gene snickered, but joined him, eyes alight with awe as he watched snowflakes fall for the first time, Irving Berlin crooning softly in the background. “... _and may all your Christmases be white...”_


	4. Day 4: Foxholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, prompt: Babe/Roe, "all I want for Christmas is you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another BabeRoe for [Tec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales)

Just after dawn, the redheaded private tumbled gracelessly into the medic’s foxhole. 

“Ya alright?” Gene asked, eyes flickering over the other man’s form in search of the slightest sign of injury. 

“M’good, Doc. Just wanted to wish ya a Merry Christmas.”

Gene started. Was it December 25th already? _Huh._ He glanced sideways at the redhead. “Hope you ain’t here for presents. All I got’s a half-empty packet of sulfa.”

Babe gave a wolfish grin. “S’okay, Doc.” Then, he added with a wink, “All I want for Christmas—” He bumped the medic’s shoulder playfully with his own. “—is you.”


	5. Day 5: Fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, prompt: Winters/Nixon, trying to cook or bake something for Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the brilliant [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). hope its sweet enough for you, took!

“Like this?” Lew tilts the bowl for inspection. 

Dick fights a grin. “Yeah, Lew. You’re doing great.” 

There’s chocolate on Lew’s wrist and a dusting of flour on his shirt, but he doesn’t mind, grinning and humming along to the carols on the radio. Later, when he samples a bite of the holiday fudge, Lew moans and immediately picks off another chunk. “You’ve got to try this.” 

The redhead’s lips part to accept the offering, familiar flavors coating his tongue. When he nods his approval, Lew beams and Dick can’t help but steal a kiss from his lover’s chocolate-covered lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt masterlist is [here on my dreamwidth](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/653.html). feel free to add prompts here via comment or hop on over and drop me a line there!


	6. Day 6: Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6, prompt: Can I request some Soft Spierton Holiday Content??? I just want all my boys to be warm and happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a gift for the lovely [corinneftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneftw/), who just wants some soft!boys being soft <3

“You’re home.”

There’s a touch of affection to Ron’s announcement, proclaimed from the den where the dark-haired man stands, holding Carwood’s family quilt.

“The eggnog is almost ready,” Ron declares, draping the blanket over the floor next to the fireplace, beautifully lit by a modest fire. Carols play softly from the radio, and there’s a book atop the pillows stacked neatly against the hearth. “Dickens, your favorite Christmas story,” Ron explains when he sees Carwood’s confusion. “You’ve had a long week…I thought we could…slow down, do a little reading. Together.”

Ron smiles and warmth blooms in Carwood’s chest. “Yes, please.”


	7. Day 7: A Christmas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: maybe some cozy luztoye + cheesy christmas movies (joe pretends he's annoyed by luz doing a voiceover of every film and making up his own script in different voices) (he isn't).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the very sweet [debeauharnais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debeauharnais)!

It isn’t enough that Luz, who is the shortest guy they know (aside from maybe Perconte), takes up the whole goddamn couch, all legs and arms everywhere, Joe scrunched up in a ball on the end, but he also constantly yammers throughout the movie. 

It starts as a low murmur, barely audible, then escalates to full-on conversations with the characters and incorrect quotes. _“You’ll shoot your dick off, kid.”_

Joe rolls his eyes, suppressing a laugh. “Shuddup.”

“Make me,” Luz retorts with a familiar grin. 

So, Joe does, leaning over and silencing Luz with a kiss, smiling all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed this--the prompts have been delightful, and they've been so much fun to fill. However, I want to challenge myself with producing longer fics for prompt fills. So, I would like to do another open-prompt challenge.
> 
> Here's the gist:
> 
>  **what:** one 5k fic per month, gen. or romance  
>  **who:** any pairing and/or individual characters in the Band of Brothers fandom  
>  **how:** comment below to claim your month and give me your prompt; once I have a few prompt requests, I'll create a masterlist (posted to my dreamwidth) and go from there  
>  **when:** prompting opens now and will go until all twelve slots are full; the first filled prompt will be posted January 2020 and I will aim to post by the last day of each month!  
>  **where:** I'll post them here and on [my dreamwidth account](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/)!  
>  **why:** because why the hell not??
> 
> also! prompts for this are still open!


	8. Day 8: Ole St. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8, prompt: if you're doing non-shippy drabbles, maybe one canon-era company christmas at toccoa or in bastogne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again for the lovely [debeauharnais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debeauharnais) <3

That December, Easy Co. was visited by a Secret St. Nick, who left gifts in troopers’ foxholes. Perconte got new scissors. Christenson, Grant, and Hoobler each received worn, wool socks. Randleman was gifted a cigar, flavorless but nonetheless pleasing. Nixon discovered a fifth of crème de menthe. Smokey found a grenade canister stuffed with coffee grounds. 

The men suspected Doc Roe, who had access to supplies given his trips back-and-forth between the Bois Jacques and the Bastogne aid station, or perhaps someone motherly like Lipton or big-hearted like Shifty. Regardless, the secret gift-giver made a hard Christmas a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt masterlist is [here on my dreamwidth](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/653.html). feel free to add prompts here via comment or hop on over and drop me a line there!


	9. Day 9: “But, all things being equal, I'd rather be in Philadelphia.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9, prompt: one modern au one at someone's apartment where it's all warm and cozy and everyone's got hot chocolate and they all fall asleep together in front of the tv?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another little somethin' for [debeauharnais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debeauharnais/)
> 
> *title is a _Die Hard_ quote*

Naturally, it was Bill’s idea. Luz picked the movie—“ _Die Hard_ is _totally_ a Christmas movie.” Gene supplied the hot chocolate, enriched with bourbon and topped with marshmallows. Toye plugged in the Christmas tree, decorated by Fran, the lights casting a ribboned-glow across the television.

Halfway through _Die Hard 3_ and their fifth (or sixth?) bourbon-and-cocoa, Babe fell asleep, slumped on the couch between Gene and Bill. His gentle snores caused a domino effect until one-by-one each man had fallen asleep.

When Fran returned that evening, the apartment was stuffed with sleeping boys, film credits rolling over the TV screen.


	10. Day 10: Surprise Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10, prompt: one (modern or canon-era) where liebgott is distant for a few days and no one is sure how to broach the whole christmas thing with him but then the 25th comes around and he reappears like "happy fucking hanukkah, losers, lmao you thought" and spoils everyone with really shitty, tacky gifts that he hand-picked individually for maximum hatred from the recipient (like a copy of jaws for webster) (and it's soft af because he loves his friends so much and is secretly so happy to be able to spend his own holiday with them)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last prompt from the awesome [debeauharnais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debeauharnais)!

No one saw it coming—the great Hanukkah of 2019—when Liebgott disappeared for seven days, ignoring all calls and texts, only to suddenly reappear on the final night of Hanukkah to shower his best friends with The World’s Worst Gifts. 

He’d dropped the black duffel bag on the table and started tossing newspaper-wrapped presents like grenades. Toye got a pair of hot pink brass knuckles. Grant got a coffee mug plastered with a photo of his own face. Talbert got a dog collar that read “Trigger’s Bitch.” And Webster got a used copy of _Jaws._

“Happy Hanukkah, ya fuckers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt masterlist is [here on my dreamwidth](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/653.html). feel free to add prompts here via comment or hop on over and drop me a line there!


	11. Day 11: Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11, prompt: Winnix: Playing in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another drabble prompted by the insanely cool and smart [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). hope ya like it!

When Lew tumbled into the snow, Dick quelled a grin—he’d warned Lew to be careful—and extended his hand, only to be betrayed by the intelligence officer and yanked down into the snowdrift.

His backside instantly chilled, Dick met Lew’s childlike merriment with an unamused, “Feel better?”

“Loads.”

Lew suspected nothing as Dick grabbed a fistful of snow. Then, the icy powder caught Lew in the face, launching up his nose and smacking against his front teeth.

Dick smirked, gleefully. “Oops.”

“’Oops,’ my ass.”

One snowball fight and two snow angels later, Dick and Lew continued on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we still have several days left in December, but only a few more prompts! comment below prompts for holiday fun with our favorite troopers!


	12. Day 12: Fudge, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12, prompt, sequel to: “Winters/Nixon, trying to cook or bake something for Christmas together” but from Nixon’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original prompt by the wonderful [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish)!

Dick is under the impression that Lew is hopeless in the kitchen—and he’s utterly wrong. Lew was _raised_ by nannies and spent countless hours in the Nixon kitchen, observing as the cooks prepared everything from consommé to baked Alaska. By age twelve, Lew was practically a master chef. 

But on rare occasions when Dick invites Lew into the kitchen, the redhead hovers at Lew’s elbow and gifts him little hidden smiles whenever Lew accomplishes his set task. So, naturally, Lew allows the charade to continue. 

“Like this?” 

Dick eyes the fudge, fighting a grin. “Yeah, Lew. You’re doing great.”


	13. Day 13: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13, prompt: Bull/Johnny + mistletoe

“Hey, Bull, look what I found.”

The declaration draws Bull’s attention from the book in his lap, and the Arkansas native is greeted by the sight of Johnny Martin—stark naked and holding a bundle of mistletoe just above his flaccid cock.

When Bull just stares unblinking, Johnny snorts and asks, pointedly, the hint of a smirk curling his mouth, “Think you can help a guy out?”

Bull nods, seriously, and starts to rise. “Sure, Johnny, I can do that.”

As the farm boy sinks to his knees beneath the mistletoe, the book abandoned, Johnny thinks, _Merry Christmas to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts are still open! comment below or head over to [my dreamwidth](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/653.html).


	14. Day 14: Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14, prompt: Winnix + Jingle Bells

Lew stood on the floor of Nixon Nitration Services surrounded by a delivery of no less than a dozen fifty-pound boxes. “What in the holy hell are we supposed to do with all of these? _Honestly._ ” Lew dropped the open flap of the cardboard box, aghast. “Who packaged this? Just what the hell did they think was going on here?” 

He withdrew a couple of jingle bells on a string and shook them at Dick. “There has to be over five thousand pairs!” 

Dick retrieved a pair of bells and with a look of utter innocence replied, “We’ll jingle, Lew.”


	15. Day 15: Thoughts from a Foxhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15, prompt: BabeRoe + reindeer

Winter in Belgium was nothing like winter in Philly. There were no kids slinging ice at passing vehicles, no city workers shoveling the sidewalks, no storefront awnings bent beneath the weight of an inch of drift. Just the towering pine trees of the Bois Jacques, prettily dusted, and miles of white field all around. Despite the war, there was almost something magical about it—as if at any moment one of Santa’s reindeer might prance through the forest, majestic and ethereal. 

There came a rustle, and suddenly, Doc was there. “Hey, Edward. What’cha thinkin’ ‘bout so hard?” 

Babe shrugged. “…reindeer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love! <3


	16. Day 16: Rachamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16, prompt: Speirton + tree

A potted tree, hardly a foot tall, sits on the altar at the cathedral in Rachamps. In the early hours of the morning, the roster of Easy’s dead keeps Carwood awake. In his restlessness, he follows the candles’ glow to the tree. He skims a hand over its naked, drooping branches, the needles prickling his fingertips. 

The nuns’ choir long gone, the men are asleep. Their new captain is not. 

Speirs joins Carwood at the altar, pays homage to the derelict tree and the season it represents. “I hope next Christmas treats you better, Lieutenant.” 

Carwood’s chest blooms with warm.


	17. Day 17: The North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17, prompt: Luz/Toye + elf

"You could be an elf.”

Tucked together in a foxhole, George has been studying the shell of Joe’s ear for three hours, curious as to how it appears to point despite the tip’s delicate curve.

Joe snorts humorlessly at the radio technician’s seemingly unprovoked declaration and glances at George from beneath long lashes and his helmet’s brim. “You’re the short one.”

“C’mon, Joe. We’re in the North Pole—" George exaggeratedly gestures the Belgian snow. “—and you’re Santa’s Helper.”

“M’not a damn elf.” Joe shifts his hips and adds, smirking, “But I got your North Pole right here, Georgie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I have no idea how developed the origin story of Santa's elves was circa 1944, but, ya know, just go with it...


	18. Day 18: Shifty Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18, prompt: literally anything about Shifty (gen, slash, I don’t care!!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little something for the lovely [corinneftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneftw/)

In the years following the war, it became tradition. Darrell would rise in the quiet hours before dawn on Christmas Eve, grab his rifle, and trek deep into the snow-covered, Virginia woods. He would find a natural trough in the land and slide down, feel the familiar sensation of packed earth against his back and imagine the feel of a buddy at his side. He would reflect upon that dark Christmas in the Bois Jacques, recalling the brotherhood and bloodshed, the terrible cold and the unfailing fear, and Darrell _always_ said a prayer for each man who never came home.


	19. Day 19: Casual, Anything But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19, prompt: BabeRoe but from an outsider’s POV (dealer’s choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [corinneftw ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneftw/). thanks for such a fun prompt!

They weren’t subtle about it, the pair of them. 

The constant casual intimacy—Gene’s fingers trickling over Babe’s elbow needlessly mid-conversation, the redhead’s knees knocking against the Cajun’s at the poker table, an arm or two around the shoulders. Or that Gene refused to use the nickname of any other man in the company but spared the occasional “ _Bay_ -buh” for Heffron. And good God, the _looks_ —all those shared secret grins and sweet glances. 

Every man in Easy knew, of course. But, naturally, it was old Wild Bill himself that knew _first_. 

“Old Gonorrhea don't miss nothing.” Not even _that_.


	20. Day 20: A Damn Good Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20, prompt: Winters/Tab (also non-slash, pre-slash, or implied): How Tab was allowed to keep the dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a just-in-time prompt fill for the wonderful [fiorediloto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorediloto) <3

“Tab, you know you can’t keep the dog.”

The sentiment was serious, but the tone was surprisingly playful. 

“Aw, c’mon, Captain.” Talbert rubbed between Trigger’s ears, then threw Winters a cheeky wink and murmured, “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” 

A surprised laugh escaped the company commander. “I wouldn’t doubt it.” Then, after a thoughtful moment, Winters added, his eyes lingering on the dog, “I suppose he’s trained...”

“Oh, yes, sir. He’s very intelligent.”

“So, short of putting him down, there’s no way for us to stop him from following the company. Correct?” 

Talbert beamed at his XO.


	21. Day 21: Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21, prompt: Winnix + candy cane

That Lew wasn’t doing it on purpose made it all the worse. Because there Dick stood—captivated by the sight of Lew’s lips puckered around the candy cane as the dark-haired man sucked the sweet treat, his tongue occasionally flicking out to twirl about the end of the stick, licking delightedly although Lew suffered under a mountain of paperwork—, and Dick was abruptly quite distracted by various naughty thoughts regarding other things that could occupy Lew’s mouth. 

Lew paused, eyes snapping upward to meet Dick’s. “What?” 

Dick started from his aroused musing. “Oh, nothing. I, uh, want a candy cane.”


	22. Day 22: Spreading Holiday Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22, prompt: BabeRoe + Santa Claus

“How long ya been doin’ this?” 

Tugging the Santa Claus hat lower over his forehead, Gene shrugged at Babe. “Since I was ‘bout fifteen, I reckon.” 

“And ya go to hospitals?” 

The Cajun nodded. “Some. Mostly, they’re small free clinics across a few parishes. Takes about two weeks to visit ‘em all.” He fastened the last button on the Santa suit and reached for the fake, white beard. “Hate this damn thing,” he mumbled, fixing it about his ears. Covered head-to-toe in red and white, Gene motioned for Babe to grab the presents. “C’mon, cher, let’s cheer up some enfants, eh?”


	23. Day 23: Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23, prompt: Speirton + sledding

“I’ve never done this before.” Ron’s voice was characteristically monotoned. Nevertheless, Carwood detected the edge of nervousness haunting his words. Ron’s anxiety and discomfort were present, too, in the slight twitch of the fingers at his side and the wrinkle of his brow. The dark-haired man refused to meet Carwood’s eyes when he admitted, “I might be bad at it.” 

Carwood couldn’t help the small smile that lifted his lips as he assured Ron that he would lead the way, that everything would be fine. He laid the toboggan atop the snow. “Hold on tight—”, and off they went.


	24. Day 24: Soup, Smoke, then Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24, prompt: Bull/Johnny + Christmas Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be seen as a sequel to/continuation of the prompt from Day 2 (Bull/Johnny, home for Christmas)

Bull didn’t have much by way of food at the house when Johnny unexpectedly turned up on his front steps Christmas Eve. In the end, they boiled tins of soup and snacked on pecan sweeties that his mother had given him the day before. 

“These aren’t half bad,” Johnny commented somewhere between his second and third handful. 

Bull scooped soup into Johnny’s bowl. “Sorry it ain’t much of a Christmas feast.” 

But Johnny flashed a tell-tale smirk, unfussed. “Still beats K-rations and the Joe Domingus bean special.” 

After dinner, the men shared a smoke. After the smoke, they shared themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Hanukkah!


	25. Day 25: Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25, prompt: LuzToye + Family

They both come from large, noisy families.

Christmas Eve is spent with the Toye family in a Pittsburgh townhouse. It’s all sports games on the TV, rowdy cousins getting into fists in the yard, and Joe’s dad showing off his old boxing trophies to George for the thousandth time. The day after Christmas belongs to the Luz clan and passes in a blur of Rhode Island beaches, boisterous carol singing, and high-stakes poker tournaments. The whole affair makes for a lovely but chaotic two days.

But Christmas Day? It’s reserved just for them. Joe and George—their own perfect, little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, folks!


	26. Day 26: Cold Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26, prompt: Winnix + scarf/mittens

Lew has one foot out the door when Dick catches him by the arm and tugs him back inside, leaving the door agape, a cool winter breeze trickling into the house. Dick retrieves a thick, burgundy scarf from the hooks inside the door and proceeds to wrap it once, twice around Lew’s clean-shaven neck. The wool is scratchy against his skin, but it warms him in an instant. 

“Cold out.” Dick’s lips twitch as he tucks under the end of the scarf. Lew half expects Dick to hand him the matching mittens, but the redhead knows better.

“Stay warm, Lew.”


	27. Day 27: After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27, prompt: BabeRoe + wreath

He was on the front porch hanging a festive wreath above the door when Babe arrived—which completely thwarted the redhead’s plan. Gene was supposed to be _inside_. Supposed to open the door to find Babe prepared to deliver a well-rehearsed speech. Supposed to be so moved by the whole affair that he instantly welcomed Babe back into his life. But he wasn’t—and the sight of Gene, even from behind, momentarily stunned Babe. 

Well, he’d come this far. 

Gene turned at the sound of the redhead’s approach, and when their eyes met, Babe lost his breath.

“Hiya, Gene...Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is almost over! I hope y'all have enjoyed it as much as I have. <3


	28. Day 28: Winter Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28, prompt: Speirton + lights

A winter storm knocked out the power across tree counties that Christmas. Gone was the pretty electric glow of the string lights draped around the tree and windows and the stairwell banister; the lack of artificial illumination left a dull mood in the household until Carwood—lover of fireworks, bonfires, and the like—began lighting candles throughout their home. 

Dozens of tiny flames flickered, the candles casting dancing shadows across all surfaces. 

“I know it’s not the same—“ Carwood started, sheepishly. 

“No, it isn’t.” Ron was swift to wrap his lover in a loose but affectionate hug. “It’s better.”


	29. Day 29: C'mon, It's Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29, prompt: Bull/Johnny + ice skating

“So—” Johnny glanced about with disinterest. “—what the hell do you hicks do for fun around here?” 

When Bull retrieved the ice skates from the hall cupboard, Johnny snorted. _Loudly._ “Your giant ass walks on ice?” 

“I’ll have you know I can be quite light on my feet.” Bull grinned boyishly, and Johnny was cast back a thousand years to the war, to the fields of Belgium and the forests of France, wherein the Arkansas sergeant would traipse through enemy territory with the silence and grace of a gazelle. 

“Oh, I remember…alright, twinkle toes, let’s go skate and shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% blame Muccamukk for how much I love this pairing now...


	30. Day 30: The Stocking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30, prompt: LuzToye + stocking

George waited expectantly, a mischievous glee in his eyes, while Joe assessed his present. The taller man’s face soured as he lifted the offending gift and demanded, “ _What_ the actual _fuck, George?_ What the hell am I supposed to do with all of this?” 

The bright red Christmas stocking bulged in Joe’s grasp, overflowing with what had to be no less than two dozen tubes of lubricant.

A Santa hat nestled atop his unruly hair, George gave a wicked grin. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he replied, “Don’t worry, Joe. Like Ole St. Nick, I also have a list…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, folks, the end is nearly upon us. I can’t believe that I actually managed to post every day, especially given the insanity of the holiday season, but I am _so_ happy I did. Thanks so much to everyone who gave prompts! They were all a delight to fill, and I hope you enjoyed them. Also, many thanks to those of you who have followed along daily and to those who have left kudos and commented (lookin’ at you, Mucca!). You all are so lovely! 
> 
> Stay tuned for tomorrow’s final, New Year’s Eve-themed drabble. <3


	31. Day 31: Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!Day 31, prompt: New Year's, whole gang is here.

Lew might have organized the space, but Dick and Harry ran logistics while Carwood hosted. Ron merely showed up. 

The company was in full swing. 

Luz and Heffron had a poker game goin’—Buck, Tab, and the like betting everything from smokes to hand grenades. Domingus and Perconte somehow managed to scrounge a few crates of (piss poor) brandy. Popeye played his harmonica while Smokey and Shifty crooned away, the occasional trooper clapping or stomping along. 

It wasn’t much, kind of a sad affair, really. But it was just what they needed. 

Lew checked his watch. “Midnight. Welcome to 1945.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, so I'm aware that the boys were in the Bois Jacques January 1, '45, but humor me, okay???
> 
> What a pleasure this has been! Thanks so much--you've all been lovely. Look out for my upcoming 2020 prompt-fill project (details below) and have a fantastic new year!
> 
> "A Year in the Life" _Band of Brothers_ Prompt Challenge 2020!
> 
> Here's the gist: 
> 
> **what:** one 5k fic per month, gen. or romance  
>  **who:** any pairing and/or individual characters in the **Band of Brothers** fandom  
>  **how:** comment your prompt here or [on my Dreamwidth](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/); prompt masterlist will be posted January 1st!  
>  **when:** prompting opens **now** and will go until all twelve slots are full; the first filled prompt will go up in January 2020, and I will aim to post by the last day of each month!  
>  **where:** I'll post them here and [on my Dreamwidth](https://lt-aldo-raine.dreamwidth.org/)!  
>  **why:** because why the hell not??
> 
> Shoutout to the lovelies who've already prompted!  
> -Aldo <3


End file.
